


One Final Welcome

by clown_city



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: The festivities of Dimitri and Felix's wedding night are over at last.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	One Final Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> dimilix week day 7 - marriage
> 
> short fic for today! i originally drafted this for day 5 - home but ended up switching it orz
> 
> they are married!!! enjoy!!!

"This was such an amazing party, and," —a look to their spouse— "our deepest congratulations, Your Majesty— Majesties! I'll have to get used to that! But truly," they continued, "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you," Dimitri said, "and a very good night to you." A pause, in which he blinked the sleepiness from his eye. "If I don't see you tomorrow, safe travels home." 

Watching the pair of wedding guests leave, Dimitri wished he could have formed a more coherent, gracious response. But by the Goddess, was he tired. At last, only he and Felix remained at the feast table, the latter of whom slumped sideways onto Dimitri's shoulder with a groan the moment the door shut behind the departing partygoers.

"Well," Felix said, groping about for a moment before finding Dimitri's hand and interlocking his fingers. "We're married now."

"Hooray," Dimitri replied, voice small but kind.

"I... would like to get to bed," said Felix.

"Me too."

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Your bed is so comfortable..."

Dimitri blushed; Felix was speaking far too loud for the vicinity of the nearest servant clearing plates. "Of course, my love—"

A firm "Good."

While a consort's quarters had been set up for Felix, in which he had been sleeping intermittently through the process of moving from Castle Fraldarius, he had yet slept more times in Dimitri's room.

Turning to the closest servant as he rose from his seat, Dimitri gave a weary smile. "Thank you, truly," he said, and his voice cracked. "I could not imagine staying up to clean after all tonight's events."

They smiled back. "Get some rest, Majesty."

"Yes," Dimitri replied, and turned to Felix. "Ready to go, my sweet?"

Felix rose as well, and the pair stepped from the warm great hall out into the empty castle hallway. There was only the gentle sound of dance-weary footsteps on the rug below as they made their way up to the royal bedchambers.

As they neared a staircase, Dimitri felt a tug on his forearm, Felix's hand. A flash of memory struck Dimitri— this had happened once before, in this very hall.

Felix had grabbed Dimitri's arm and held fast, tears streaming down his face.  _ "I don't wanna go home!" _ he had wailed.  _ "I wanna stay in Fhirdiad even longer; I wanna stay here with Dimitri!" _

But of course the two were separated, Felix was folded back into his homeland's embrace, and Dimitri was left friendless until next they met.

It seemed cruel fate that no matter what fun the two children shared, Felix always had to return home. But now, as the two tired men trudged up the stairs, Dimitri realized with a thrill that this  _was_ Felix's home. Though the fact would likely take a while to sink in, that embrace once shared would nevermore need to be broken. The pressure on Dimitri's arm telling him he was loved by at least one would nevermore need to lift.

He pecked a soft kiss on Felix's head.

"What was that for?"

"I... am simply happy, that's all." He placed a hand on top of Felix's.

A soft chuckle. "Happy we finally get to sleep?"

"Yes, among other reasons." He gave a short sigh. "Happy we're both here. Happy we're home."

Felix said nothing for a moment, making way for the hollow sound of the steps beneath their feet. He licked his lips. "Yeah," he said. "Me too."

Dimitri squeezed his hand. "Welcome to Fhirdiad."


End file.
